The invention relates to ironing presses of the type comprising an ironing table equipped with an endless conveyor belt mounted on two spaced parallel rollers, drive means arranged to rotate at least one of the rollers, and a heatable pressing plate arranged to be moved near to the ironing table for an ironing operation.
It will be appreciated that in an ironing press of this type the conveyor belt must have an inner surface having strength and inextensibility properties suitable for being driven by means of rollers, and must have an outer surface possessing flexibility similar to that of ironing cloths for domestic use, as well as elasticity enabling it to absorb alternating compressive and tensile stresses occurring respectively in the rectilinear and curved zones of the path of travel of the belt.
It is an object of the invention to provide a conveyor belt for use in an ironing press which complies with these contradictory requirements.